Amity Park
Amity Park is the hometown of Danny and his Friends. It is the main setting for most of the episodes of the TV series Danny Phantom. Mainly due to the Fentons' ghost portal, Amity Park has become a hotspot for ghost Activity. Geography Amity Park is depicted as a moderately large urban city, reminiscent of Chicago, San Francisco, or Philadelphia. The city has several downtown areas with modern skyscrapers. Amity Park is home to an observatory, City Hall, a major research lab, museum, school system, fire and police departments, restaurants, and a shopping mall. Location Despite not giving a clear statement on Amity Park's exact location, there have been several clues that hint towards a possible location in the central United States. During "Reality Trip," Danny Phantom and his friends travel cross-country to find the Reality Gems located in Florida, Nevada, and California. Danny first travels to Florida to find the first gem, which is closer to the central U.S. than Nevada or California. This is also supported by two other episodes in the series. In "Memory Blank," Lancer points his stick towards the Louisiana area of the United States. Also in "Urban Jungle," the roots spread from the Great Lakes region of the United States to the rest of the world. This hints that, possibly, Lake Eerie ("Girls' Night Out," "Claw of the Wild") actually replaces the real Lake Erie. In the episode "Fanning the Flames," Mr. Lancer mentions the Northwestern Standardized Testing. Now while this could mean that Amity Park is located in Northern California, Oregon or Washington, it could also refer to Northwestern University which is in Evanston, Illinois. Many episodes did suggest Amity Park having beaches and even palm trees, suggesting that Amity Park was on the West Coast. Although, the body of water next to Amity Park could have very well been Lake Michigan. In the episode "Double Cross My Heart," Elliot mentions being from Michigan, revealing that Amity Park is not in Michigan. Another sign that Amity Park is located in the central United States is the episode "Bitter Reunions," where Danny and his family accompany his father, Jack Fenton, on a road trip to Wisconsin for his college reunion. David Kaufman, voice of Danny Fenton, approximates Amity Park to be somewhere in Minnesota. In the episode "D-Stabilized," during the intro, Dani Phantom says "Vlad is all the way in Colorado" before it cuts to him at his home in Amity Park. It is also revealed in this episode that Amity Park is right next to a city named Elmerton. Notable Locations There are several recurring locations in Amity Park that are featured throughout the show. *'Fenton Works:' The Fenton family residence, containing a lab with a portal to the Ghost Zone. *'Casper High School': The high school that Danny, his sister, and his friends attend. Many of the episodes take place within its hallowed (and haunted) halls. *'Nasty Burger': A popular fast-food joint and hangout for teens all over town. *'Amity Park Mall': Another local hangout for teens all over town. *'Axion Labs': A scientific research facility, once independently owned but now owned by Vlad Masters. Damon Gray works here in the R&D division. *'Lake Eerie': Lake Eerie is a nearby lake that includes a run-down campsite. It is a source of local ghost and monster stories due to the frequent fogs. History Reign Storm During "Reign Storm," Amity Park was besieged by Pariah Dark's Army and eventually teleported to the Ghost Zone. Danny was able to defeat Pariah Dark and Amity went back to its normal setting. Urban Jungle Vlad's major improvement plans cause the anger of Undergrowth who invades the city to regrow the plant life and begin his reign. Trivia *Amity Park takes its name from Amityville, New York, a town on Long Island that serves as the location of the 1977 novel and 1979 movie series The Amityville Horror. *Amity Park has at least 5 newspapers: Amity Park Chronicle, Amity Park Journal, Amity Park Daily, Amity Park Angle, and Amity Park News. *The welcome sign is different in different episodes: **"A safe place to live""13" **"It's calm here!""Micro Management" **"Life is good""Life Lessons""Masters of All Time" **"It's home""Frightmare" **"A nice place to live""Reign Storm" **"Home of Danny Phantom""Forever Phantom" Gallery Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Towns and cities